Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for controlling implantable medical devices using wearable technology.
Description of the Related Art
Regular heartbeat is maintained by electrical signals in the heart. Due to various conditions, such as bradycardia and heart block, doctors often advise patients to use pacemakers to maintain these electrical signals. Pacemakers regulate heartbeat using electrical impulses that are delivered by electrodes, which cause the appropriate heart muscles to contract. A typical pacemaker includes, for example, a computerized generator, a battery, and wires with sensors (or electrodes) on one end. The electrical activity of the heart is detected by these electrodes, and data is sent to the computer in the generator through the wires. When an abnormality in the heart's rhythm is detected, the generator is directed by the computer to send electrical pulses to the heart through the wires. Rate responsive pacemakers read various internal parameters, such as blood temperature, breathing speed, pH value of body, etc., and to determine the functionality (e.g., type and/or rate of pace) that is implemented.
Some modern pacemakers are able to consider internal body factors (e.g., breathing speed, blood temperature, pH value, etc.) and take decision accordingly. However, in general, there are various external factors which may affect the functioning of the human body and its internal organs.